The present invention relates to a novel and useful surgery table which is especially useful for positioning a patient for spinal surgery.
A standard surgery table is generally unsatisfactory for the performance of spinal surgery procedures such as lumbar laminectomies, decompressions and fusions. To perform such techniques, a patient is best positioned in the prone sitting position. In addition, radiographic images are usually taken with the patient in the prone kneeling position, which is especially critical for pedicle screw fixations.
In the past, the Andrews spinal surgery frame has been employed as an accessory to standard operating tables in order to properly position a patient for spinal surgery. Although the Andrews frame has been the standard spinal surgery accessory, is often difficult to adapt the Andrews frame to the variety of standard surgery tables. In addition, it often requires several persons to position the patient on the Andrews frame, especially into the prone sitting position. Moreover, radiological images are not easily obtained with the Andrews frame and a standard spinal surgery table.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,619 describes an improved kneeling attachment to the Andrews frame. U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,077 describes a radiolucent table which is useful with a C-arm fluoroscope. The spinal surgery table designated the SST-3000 manufactured by Orthopedic Systems, Inc. partially integrates the features of the Andrews frame and a standard surgery table although still requiring multiple persons to manipulate the patient into an operative position.
A surgery table which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior spinal surgery frames would be a great advance in the medical field.